With the evolving technologies of wireless networks, embedded systems, the Internet, etc., there is an ever increasing demand for increased network coverage, increased network bandwidth, higher network speed, etc. from all kinds of electronic devices employed in various settings, from computing and managing data to online shopping and social networking. This is particularly relevant with electronic and digital content having become extensively used in shared, networked environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, data traffic, and especially wireless data traffic (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 5 GHz, 60 GHz, etc.), has experienced an enormous growth, with a corresponding increase in wireless traffic collisions and other electromagnetic (EM) interference, such as collisions cause by multiple devices broadcast on the same wireless channel or interference caused by other types of devices that emit EM radiation.